vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Boindil the Ireheart
Summary Boindil Doubleblade, generally referred to as Ireheart, is an elite dwarven warrior of the secondling folk. Sent by the high king Gundrabur to retrieve Tungdil, he and his warrior twin are among the mightiest of dwarven soldiers and a deadly pair together. Boindil earns his name Ireheart from his unsatiable inner flame which gives him great strength and stamina but consumes him in bloodlust. He gained the name after he was blinded by bloodlust and killed his lover, Smerelda, many years ago. After the death of his twin, Boendal Hookhand, he becomes calmer but able to summon up his inner flame when needed, and even finds love again in the arms of Goda Flameheart, granddaughter of an elite thirdling warrior Boindil accidentally slew. Boindil is well known for his crude sense of humor and his lethal fighting style that comprises mostly of shifting his momentum from swinging his axes to whirl through enemy hoards with reckless abandon. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Boindil Doubleaxe, Ireheart Origin: The Dwarves Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely over two hundred years old Classification: Dwarven Warrior Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Rage Power, Longevity, Enhanced Senses, Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Corruption, Necromancy, likely others Attack Potency: Small Building level (Comparable to if not superior to his brother, who smashed a marble statue the size of Djerun) Speed: Peak Human (Far superior to normal humans and can nearly blitz warriors) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Was able to push an immensely large bull off of himself, pushed a mechanical monster off of him) Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Tanked attacks from those comparable to himself) Stamina: Superhuman, raged across hordes of thousands of orcs with significant wounds (including broken ribs and arms) and continued fighting Range: Extended melee, hundreds of meters with thrown weapons Standard Equipment: Dual axes, following his brother's death he has the Crow's Beak Intelligence: Above Average, though has little interest in intellectual discussions he is considered a gifted tactician on-the-fly Weaknesses: Before Boendal's death he is highly susceptible to rage that blinds him to his actions aside from killing Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Whirlwind Attack: Boindil is well known for his maneuvers of swinging his axes and shifting his momentum to tear through enemy ranks at high velocities, generally faster than any orc or human can react. * Cripple: Dwarves regularly cripple particularly durable enemies, shattering their knees or cutting them straight off to get to the head in order to cut it off. * Group Attack: Boindil will use when with an ally. The warriors go back to back in whatever their number and swirl in a circle through enemy ranks, blindly killing any foes in a lethal whirlwind of action. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Axe Users Category:Knife Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Rage Users Category:Tier 9 Category:The Dwarves Category:Armored Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users